Dares and Fireworks
by Totalstarwarsfan-girl332
Summary: "Don't you KNOW you can't back out of a dare?" Chapel stated the obvious. "OH, will you two just SHUT UP! I am SOOOOO not doing this!" snapped a livid Jamie-Lee Tabitha Kirk, twin sister of Captain Jim Kirk. She couldn't do this... she just couldn't!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Trek or Star Wars [although you can't blame me for wishing I did]**

_**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I do not own Star Trek, so PLEEEEEEZZE do not sue! :)**_

*[Jingle accredited to 'Sweetdeath04 and Thorney' check out their Star Wars story '_Sabaac_' ]*

This is a Spock/OC story if you do not like OCs, then don't read

Also, lots of fluff, so beware ;)

Note: Nyota and Spock still were a couple, like in the movie but they grew apart Nyota liked Spock but later realized that things couldn't work out between them, and Spock well, you'll see ;)

Anyways proceed

****

'Come ooooooonnn Lee-Lee!'

'Yeah girl, don't you _**KNOW**_ you _can't_ back out of a dare!'

'Aaaaawww, will you two _**shut**_ **UP****! **I am_**SO **_not doing this!'

Jamie-Lee Tabitha Kirk [aka Lee-Lee, Jamie, and Tabby], twin sister and (virtual) female clone to Capt. Jim Kirk, stood furiously ranting/pouting/scowling in a corner of the lift. Her determined friends, Nyota

Uhura and Christine Chapel [affectionately known as Ny and Chrissy] were trying to drag her down to the bridge to fulfill a dare. They had just accomplished the not-so-small task of physically _dragging_ Jamie out of her and Ny's quarters where the trio had just spent the last half hour drinking, eating, and talking.

Apparently it had been Chrissy's idea to play a favorite game of many teen-age girls, (including themselves when they were all younger) called _Truth or Dare_. One thing had led to another and Jamie had got the worst possible (but at the same time 'best ever') dare. As a result...well...we don't know what the results are yet...but she has to do it because, after all, one doesn't just back out of a dare.

Not the Kirk twins, especially... after all that's now Jim got into Starfleet...going through with Pike's dare and making him eat his words...and, not to be outdone, his sister, being his human-shadow, tagged along. She had been incredibly smart as a young girl and was even smarter as a woman. So, she'd eventually been Pike's appointed tactical officer, having been 'hand-picked' for the Enterprise long before the terrible destruction of Vulcan.

Right now, however, all the tactical skills in the world wouldn't get her out of this situation...she was on the spot...if she wanted to save her dignity and uphold her reputation, she couldn't back down, but this would be extremely embarrassing...and humiliating...and embarrassing...no matter how much she really wanted to and was all but jumping up and down, mentally, in anticipation. WAIT! Had she just thought that? Oh great! {note sarcasm} She was **officially** _screwed_!

'I'm not doing it and that's final!' Jamie-Lee persisted, knowing her efforts were futile.

Chrissy feigned a shocked gasp while Ny covered her mouth with her hands in mock-horror.

'Tabby is really going back on a dare!' asked Chrissy, with a fake-dumbfounded expression on her face.

'_**NO**_! I-it's just...I...I just...can't...I mean well he's beyond my allotted league,' she stuttered nervously, still stubbornly clinging to the last weak excuses her mind was randomly spewing out.

Uhura and Chapel exchanged a knowing look.

'Well, Lee-Lee, if you don't go through with this, Chrissy'll go ship-wide and show a recording she has of you singing the _Barney the Dinosaur_ theme song,backwards, when you were extremely drunk, while doing the limbo, at Alicia Carter's birthday celebration back at the academy,' stated Ny with a cunning smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Now it was Jamie's turn to look horrified [genuinely].

'**Bullshit!** I thought I'd _totally_ deleted that from the Starfleet security cam system-'

'You did. I had my camera with me; and _believe me_, it's got a lot better detail than **ANY** security-film because it was an 'up-close' recording,' piped Chapel, with a sly grin plastered over her face.

Jamie-Lee hung her head in feigned-defeat. 'You two aren't going to let me out of this any time soon are you?'

'Nope,' replied her minions in sync, causing them to giggle girlishly, as much from their little display as from their success. Jamie just rolled her eyes exasperated and more nervous that her friends had a hold on her with some serious black-mail...she was already plotting how she could get rid of that recording.

The completion of the dare was out-of-the-question inevitable, and as the lift neared the bridge Jamie reflected on what had happened less than ten minutes ago that caused her to be in this predicament.

_*****Flashback*****_

'_So_..._I'm bored_..._' complained Jamie-Lee._

'_You're 'preaching to the choir' Lee-Lee,' chuckled Uhura._

'_Well, we've run out of stuff to talk about_..._let's play Truth or Dare,' suggested Chapel._

'_OMG, sure! I haven't played that since I was, like, 16!' gushed Nyota._

'_Well... I have absolutely __**nothing**__ better to do_...but, _I mean __**come on**__! We're like twenty-somethin'-years-old? Not 'crushin-on-everyone-in-sight-teenagers!' Jamie laughed._

'_Yeah, but who cares, I mean, we're off-duty anyways,' insisted Christine._

'_Okay, fine, I'll play too_..._but I'm starting then, Ms. Chrissy – The Persistent. Truth or dare?' asked Jamie-Lee slyly._

'_Truth.'_

'_Okay_..._what was THE Most embarrassing moment of your life?'_

'_Um_..._'Chapel thought for a moment before blushing and stating, 'well, my freshman year, I attended an olden-day school, and the signs for the bathrooms near the gymnasium were old and faded and I_..._well_..._kinda_...___**ACCIDENTLY, mind you!**__... went into the boys locker-room instead of the girls' right after a group P.E. on the first day of school_..._and let me tell you_..._it wasn't a pretty sight for a fourteen-year-old girl to experience firsthand_..._thankfully no-one saw me_..._or at least I __**THINK**__ no-one saw me_...'

_By this time Lee-Lee and Ny were laughing their heads off at the very red-faced Chrissy. When they didn't stop less than a minute later, an annoyed Chrissy took her 'wrath' out on Ny, who ended up confessing to liking Jim_..._**A LOT**__! Ny, in turn, dared Jamie to __**KISS SPOCK**__ and __**asap**__! When she began to refuse, her two comrades [and partners-in-crime] 'ganged-up on her and physically dragged her [almost] 'kicking-and-screaming' to the lift after asking the computer to locate Commander Spock and locating him on the bridge._

_*****End Flashback*****_

'We're almost there!' squealed Chrissy girlishly, pulling Jamie-Lee from her thoughts.

The doors to the lift opened, revealing her twin, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Bones, and (of course) Spock loosely huddled in a group, with their backs to the women, most-likely discussing the latest assignment from Starfleet, whatever it happened to be this time...

'Oh _**NO!**__'_ was all Jamie-Lee said, her eyes wide, as she firmly locked her knees and pressed further into her corner in the lift.

'What now? asked Ny, chuckling as she and Chapel tugged at her to walk forward and exit the lift.

'**I can't do this in front of all the others!** Are you **CRAZY!** Jim will _**kill**_ me well, that **or** he'll never let me live it down!'

Unfortunately for her, her friends managed to drag her out of the lift, putting her in front of them and turning her to look at them, but not letting her 'escape.'

'What? Tabby's too chicken to go through with this after all?' teased Chapel loftily, knowing full well that Jamie would act just to defy her and her attitude

'NO WAY! Just you wait! When this is over, there _**won't**_ be a safe place for you to hide on this ship!' Jamie hissed, glaring momentarily at her friends before making a crisp 'about-face.'

She straightened her uniform, suddenly a bit self-conscious about its length...or rather its 'lack-of', and squared her shoulders. It was now-or-never, and the sooner she got it over with, the better. She could do nothing, however, about the nervous, yet excited, butterfly-tornado that seemed to be swarming in her stomach as she made her way over to the group of men.

It's probably a twin thing...who knows...but in any event, almost as soon as she was within 5 feet of him, Jim turned to see her standing behind him and walked over to her, giving her their traditional secret-handshake by way of greeting, and saying, 'There you are, sis; I've been meaning to go find you you said you had a head-ache this morning.'

'That was just to mess with you, bro you're so naïve sometimes,' Jamie-Lee teased half-heartedly, while thinking {_but I think I really do have a migraine right now, no thanks to the evil-duo of Ny and Chissy_}.

'Well, either way, I had wanted to check and see how you were –'

'Yes, well...thanks for your concern,' she cut him off, plastering a fake smile on her face as she mentally grimaced up at her cold, tense-sounding words, knowing it would be a dead give-away to Jim that something was wrong...and, sure enough...

'You alright Tibs? Is something wrong? Did I do something?' he asked slightly apprehensive; his sister was definitely a force to reckon with when she was mad, and it was best to stay on her good side at all times.

'No James-ter, [that earned a few snickers] you didn't do anything. No...actually, Captain, I have a matter of pressing importance that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible.'

'What is it Lieutenant?' asked Jim, straightening up as he reverted back to 'Captain –mode', most-likely thinking it was some problem with the ship or something.

'It is an issue that requires the assistance of Commander Spock,' she replied truthfully, looking her brother in the face. She noticed that Spock, who was standing just behind Jim, as well as the others who had gone back to their discussion after the Capt. started talking to his sister, had given her their full attention.

'Commander Spock, you say? Well... at the moment... he's not busy...'

'Indeed, Lieutenant, how might I be of service?' said Spock, coming forward a step or two.

'There is something I must do,' she said looking from Spock to Jim, then back to Spock, her emotionless face belying her jittery emotions.

'And what, may I ask, would that be Lieuten-'

He was cut off as Jamie-Lee, unexpectedly and quickly, walked over and fisted a hand in the front of his shirt, using her position for leverage as she stood on tip-toes, while bringing her other hand to the back of his neck. By pulling on his shirt and bringing his head down, she was able her to press her lips to his in an experienced but chaste-and-sweet kiss. She had caught him off guard and he had immediately tensed up, but after approximately 4.73 seconds after her lips touched his, the tension around him disappeared and by the end of the kiss, that lasted exactly 9.842 seconds, his mouth was almost-imperceptibly moving in sync with hers and her fingers were gently playing with his hair. When she finally pulled back to stare into his now dilated dark-brown eyes, he found he wanted more as he lost himself in the depths of her sparkling cerulean orbs. He was immediately drawn out of his thoughts as her soft voice said,

'Thank you; that'll be all, Commander.'

She then pulled away from him, brushing passed Jim to pause and give now maniacally-grinning Uhura and Chapel death-glares before she turned and quickly fled from the bridge.

Everyone turned to stare at the two, Nyota turning off a now-no-longer-hidden camera, as they quickly made their way to the lift which coincidentally lay in the opposite direction of the hall down which Jamie-Lee had fled. They were barely able to make it to the lift when Nurse Chapel let out a shriek of laughter which caused the dam to break between her and Uhura's actions, and they broke into a serious fit of teen-age-sounding-giggles, holding their stomachs as they fell into each other; however, the spectacle was cut off to the viewers on the bridge as the closing of the lift.

Chekov face was cherry-red, Scotty's and Bones' jaws had come unhinged, and Sulu was glaring (with barely-concealed jealousy and hatred) at Spock, whose eyebrows are battling for height dominance with his bangs.

After about five minutes of silence, Bones was the first to recover his voice, 'My g*d! What the _**f*cking h*ll**_ was that about!'

'I have no idea,' said Jim, his eyes the size of saucers as he leveled an incredulous gaze on Spock.

I cannae say, muttered Scotty.

'Fascinating,' was all a speechless -Spock could say [Haha! Alliteration!]. He had a large amount of questions and almost no answers, so, obviously, he was confused. Did this mean she knew of and returned his feelings? Or was it something else? Had she really come up to the bridge specifically for this? Why had she seemed so terribly upset at Lieutenant Uhura and Nurse Chapel? And what had they found so humorous about the situation?

After another five minutes, Jim looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow. Well...?

Spock looked at Jim and raised an eyebrow as well.

'What are you waiting for! Dude! _**GO AFTER HER**_!'

Spock didn't need to be told twice. Apparently he had Jim's blessing, so, as quickly and gracefully as a Vulcan can without running, he swiftly left the bridge, going down the hall-way that Jamie had chosen as her escape route as Jim called after him, 'Break her heart and I'll break your neck! [*pause*] Or die trying, anyway...' he added as an after-thought.

****

After fleeing the bridge, Jamie-Lee headed straight for the one place where she knew she could have some peace-and-quiet; where she could think...

The observation deck never seemed like a more welcoming place than right when she burst through the doors and immediately took in the dim lighting and the beauty of what lay behind the glass. She, being the genius-hacker she was (as a result of 'hanging around with Jim' too much), closed and locked the doors with Captain's over-ride [yes, she did manage to find out what it was... _Don't_ ask how...].

She plopped down on a bench, glowering. Where-ever they were, she hoped Ny and Chrissy felt how furious and embarrassed she was... And to add insult upon injury, (knowing them), they probably got it on tape! [...she was unfortunately and unknowingly correct].

She was, now, _more_-than-officially screwed. She did a face-palm; then she leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees, resting her chin in her hands and staring out at the stars streaking past.

'_Jamie-Lee Tabitha Kirk, __**get a hold of yourself!**__ He is a superior officer! An authority! Your yourself said it, he's way beyond your allotted league!'_ Scolded her 'logical' side

'_Yes, but he's also everything you've ever dreamed of!' _The emotional side of her argued. '_And, if him kissing you back doesn't say he's interested too, then what does!'_

'_Oh, shut up!' _yelled logic.

'_No you!'_ screamed emotion.

'_You're not even supposed to have feelings for anyone! What about your promise to yourself to never love or become attached to something that you care about! If you let yourself love something, you only lose it!'_

'_Oh yeah! Well, look at Jim! He'd your brother, yes, but he's someone you care about, and you're attached to him. And on top of it, he's still alive!'_

'_Argh!'_

'_Note to self: never mentally fight with yourself and expect to win.'_

Jamie-Lee just gave herself up to her emotional side and let her previous thoughts and opinions about that wonderful kiss take over...

Her sensory perceptions: He had smelled spicy... He'd smelled like tea... He'd smelled like...dust? His lips weren't chapped, but they weren't excessively soft either... His hair was short, silky and sleek...

How she felt when she was kissing him...tense and nervous... then... relaxed... and calm... and... complete... and... loved!

'_**Ooh Noo**__! You're hallucinating Jamie! __**Stop it**__!' _she scolded herself.

Up to that point, she was so lost in thought, she didn't even hear the door to the observation deck open, albeit silently; nor did she hear the cat-like footfalls that crossed the deck to stand about two yards behind her. It's safe to say, though, that she did hear the soft question, 'Are you alright?'

She nearly jumped out of her skin [is that enough confirmation for hearing him?] and gave a startled yelp as she jerked her head to look at him, her cheeks growing warm.

'Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you,' he stated, nervously, slightly shifting the hands behind his back in discomfort.

'Oh, [nervous chuckle] it's alright, I was just spaced out,' she assured him, her cheeks now flaming as she turned to look straight ahead again.

_How can one be spaced out? _Spock thought but decided to leave it alone... it wasn't as important as the matter at hand... so, instead, he asked, 'May I inquire as to what you were trying to accomplish back on the bridge? What message you were trying to convey?'

'Well, I- I just- I wasn't trying to convey any message,' she stuttered, turning redder, if that was possible, '...as you can see, there is no other 'important pressing matter' that I could possibly need your help with I just went to the bridge to kiss you.' _Oh great; I'm making it sound like I was desperate!_ She thought.

'I see ' he said, still confused, ' but why?'

'Well, me and the girls were playing _Truth or Dare_,' she admitted sheepishly, as if that would explain everything.

Spock had never heard of such a thing, and, cocking an eyebrow, he told her so, 'Forgive me, but I am not familiar with this... pass-time or... diversion? What exactly is it, anyway?'

'Well, simply put it's a game a game where you ask the person whose turn it is '_Truth or Dare?''_ Jamie-Lee felt she needed to explain as it was apparently an unfamiliar Terran-game to Spock, 'They choose either truth... or dare. If they pick truth, they are obligated to answer a question... about anything, no matter how personal. Same goes for choosing 'dare'; one must do whatever they are dared to do.

Obviously, one can back out and not answer or do their dare, but in doing so they are 'socially penalizing' themselves, so to speak. In other words, they are dealing their own reputations a severe blow.' She got up and walked to the glass wall, pressing her hands against it and staring out as she continued her confession. 'And, see, Ny and Chrissy... they dared me to kiss you—well, it was Chrissy actually—but I wasn't about to back away from a dare, cuz' that's just not something we Kirks would do... we have a strong, well-known reputation to uphold... we don't, or rather _can't_ back down from anything.'

His heart plummeted at those words. She apparently had no interest in him

'So that kiss it was just a 'dare'? A bet?' he asked, half-heartedly, slowly moving around her recently-vacated bench towards her.

If Jamie noticed the subtle difference in his mood, she showed no outward signs, other than gently pressing her nose to the glass as she answered, 'Well... if you want to put it that way... yes...

'And... it didn't mean anything _at all_ to you?' he had an illogical hope in his soul that was not yet extinguished. He stopped within an arm's reach of her and let his hands fall at his sides.

'Well, I- I just I really don't know ' she replied truthfully turning to look at him sideways, 'I mean, I'm just 'tactical'-and you're my superior officer, and-and my brother is the Captain, and- well, aren't there rules prohibiting this kind of thing, regardless of my feelings for you?' _Damn! I can't believe I just said that!_

'Since when have rules and regulations ever stopped a Kirk?' his lips quirked up in an almost-imperceptible smile before it disappeared.

'Well, true...' she had to hand it to him... he was using the Kirk-ego to get at her.

'I guess underneath, I-'

She looks at him questioningly as she asks, 'Do you want the real-truth?'

He nods shortly, and she turns to face him squarely and, looking him in the eye, decides to go for all or nothing...

'You're _**everything**_ I've _**ever**_ wanted... everything and more... I- I can't stop these feelings, no matter how hard I try, and no matter how aggravating you can be; it's all a complex puzzle, really, for which I have no answers and I've gone so far as to give up trying to understand it... and I know this isn't lust at all, _**oh**_ no. _This_... **THIS** is _love_... and I... love you... so much it's-'

He cuts her off, tilting her chin up and looking her in the eye before quickly leaning in and kissing her hard... with every last ounce of feeling and overwhelming emotion in his being, conveying acceptance, elation, and love to her mind even as he hears her think, _OMG! This is __**heaven**__! I'm seeing fireworks!_

_What are fireworks K'diwa?_ He questions, his lips moving in sync with hers as she returned the kiss fervidly. He was unfamiliar with the Terran term, although he had heard it before.

Instead of responding, she ran her fingers through his inky-black hair and traced the point of his elegantly shaped ear causing shivers to run up and down his spine. His hand left hers and went to the back of her head, caressing her and running his fingers through her ponytail. Longer than Uhura's, the silky-smooth, dirty-blonde locks, pulled back with a simple rubber-band, shimmered in the soft lighting.

She invaded his mouth with her sweet tongue, probing and mapping out the uncharted territory, while simultaneously eliciting a low moan from him. He roughly broke the band that held her wavy tresses away from her face and caught the weight of her 'mane', smoothly running his fingers through it. She smirked into the kiss before answering, mentally...

_I can't believe you don't know what fireworks are! Well, yesterday, Jim told me that shore leave is coming up soon_..._ and so is the 4__th__ of July_..._ so you'll properly find out what they are then._

One hand was fully pressed against hers and the other snaked around her slim waist, pulling and holding her flush against him. The movement caused her to feel electricity running through her like a live wire and there was a tremendous heat in the pit of her stomach. As he nipped her bottom lip, she groaned and it was Spock's turn to smirk.

_I am assuming it is best we leave it the topic for __**later**__ discussion?_ He purred mentally as they finally pulled apart, for some much needed air. He began kissing along her jawline and down the column of her neck causing her to gasp and fist one hand in his hair; the other gripped his shoulder as she shivered in ecstasy.

'But of course,' she purred aloud when she'd recovered her breath enough to speak.

When he pulled back, they just stared at each other for a while, his eyes gazing at her with unrestrained emotion and her normally-bright-blue orbs, now dark and dilated, stared back at him vehemently. He was a bit unnerved by the fierce passion and fiery intensity in her gaze, but he also welcomed it and it boosted his confidence for the words he said next...

'Jamie-Lee... I have... _loved _you... since I the first time I met you... although, I did not seem to know it at the time. I had originally seen you as merely the foolishly-illogical and childish sister and 'partner in crime' (as you humans say) of Jim Kirk, whom Admiral Pike had hand-picked for his ship. I had even concluded that there was a high probability that you aided him in the Kobiyashi Maru scheme. But for the past half-year, you have entirely changed my opinion of yourself. I now see you as a responsible, caring, and loving sister as well as an extremely-bright, creative, and knowledgeable tactical officer. And when you were injured—in a coma—after the last away-mission, I knew then that I cared for you—no—loved you and I realized that you are the only one for me...'

'Oh Spock!' was all she could say shyly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes at this revelation as she grinned so wide, she really thought it was miraculous her face didn't break.

'I love you, I know I do I love you _**SO**_ much Spock,' with her confession a few rebellious tears trailed down her cheeks only to be kissed away by a vigilant Spock, who answered, 'And I love you as well, t'hy'la.'

'T'hy'la,' she repeated resolutely, pulling his hand to her face. She smiled before kissing him once more before he positioned his fingers on the meld point of her face.

****

'Here, baby, I got you vanilla,' she said, handing him an ice-cream cone as she round-house-licked her brown one.

'You have chocolate, K'diwa?' he asked, taking the proffered cone and following her, letting her pick out a spot to sit on the grass.

'As always, love,' she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She did taste like chocolate, and it was already intoxicating. He tried to kiss her again, but like before, received only a peck.

'Hey now! you don't want to miss the show, believe me, and being drunk on chocolate before it starts won't help at all if you want to be focused enough to enjoy it,' she chided gently.

Making Spock sit on the grass in central park in New York, she adjusted herself to where she was leaning against him, but supporting herself with her hand as well. She crossed her long, well-toned legs and tugged at her pleated, jean, mini-skirt before contentedly licking her cone again. She shivered imperceptibly and did up another button on her matching jean-jacket. Spock was so warm, which was perfect since it was late and somewhat chilly. She had chosen to wear colors to match the holiday, and was sporting her jean mini-skirt and jacket, a red, white, and blue camisole, some black knee-high convers [not sure what you call them] with blue and sparkly-silver laces, a necklace with the American flag on it, and some red flowers on the tie that held her hair up. Although the outfit looked really good on her, she was a bit chilly for some reason. He, at her insistence, was wearing fitted [but not tight] jeans, and a blue three-fourths-sleeve shirt and black-and-white convers, [just to please her], so he would technically be warmer than her anyways.

'Hey, don't I get one, Lee-Lee?' asked a familiar voice with feigned indignity.

'Oh, there you are, James-ter! Happy 4th of July!' she greeted warmly, turning to look at him in the dim light that was given off by the side-walk-lights, about ten yards away. He was walking with an arm around Uhura's waist, and all the others were with him. Sulu and Chekov each had an arm draped over the other's shoulder in a friendly/brotherly gesture, Scotty was walking like he owned the world and Chrissy and Bones looked really comfy and cozy, not to mention cute, walking all cuddly like they were. Jamie-Lee bit into her come and smirked as they all sat down, 'sort of' in a row.

'Weeellllll, I'd _give_ you this one, like old times, but I have a feeling you'll wanted to share it with Ny, who probably wouldn't be too thrilled to be virtually 'swapping spit' with the 'boyfriend's sister', so to speak... even if said sister is her best friend.'

'Hey what does that make me girl! asked Chapel from her place next to Bones, slightly miffed.

'You, my dear, are chopped liver!'

The three girls then proceeded to burst out laughing, Jamie nearly choking on the last of her ice-cream cone, while Spock, Jim, and Bones each raised an eyebrow in sync.

When they looked at their boyfriends [or in Jamie's case _bond-mate_], they laughed even harder, causing Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty to laugh as well when they saw the cause. The three 'taken' guys glanced at the six laughing people before exchanging a knowing look and a smirk.

'Oh gosh, you three look soooooo funny like that!' Jamie managed to gasp out, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

Spock, having long since finished his desert, snaked both arms around her slim waist and pulled her back against him, his hot breath against her ear as he whispered slyly, 'I fail to see the humor of the situation, Lieutenant.'

'Don't you always, _Commander_?' she replied, grinning cheekily, and leaning back to kiss his ear.

'Ugh! Get a room you two,' said Sulu, glowering.

'You know what?' she said teasingly, pulling away from Spock and crossing her legs 'Indian-style'. She looked at Sulu and grinning mischievously, 'just because you said that...'

She turns slightly, [think Leia and Luke scene on Hoth] and taking Spock by the head, brings her lips to his in an unashamed and passionate kiss. In front of her friends and twin, she twists her head to the right and probes his mouth, causing him to go slightly green with embarrassment.

_Just play along, baby_... she 'told' him. _He is just jealous of you_..._ always has been and always will be_..._ you're the only one for me, remember? Well, I have it under good authority that he 'likes' me too_...

At this, he began to kiss her back fervently, showing them-all that he had staked his claim and that she was truly his.

Ny and Chrissy, instead of gawking, took this as an opportunity to neck with their boyfriends and did so accordingly. Scotty looked _supremely_ uncomfortable, his face a deep red at being positively _surrounded_ by kissing couples as his gaze fluttered about, trying to find something to look at that wasn't lips-pressed-against-lips. Sulu just looked down at the grass and scowled as Chekov shook his head exasperated and patted him on the back mock-consolingly.

Suddenly the couples pulled apart and all heads shot up to look at the sky as the loud 'bangs' and bright, flashing colors announced the beginning of the fire-work show.

Spock jumped slightly, imperceptible as it was to everyone else except Jamie-Lee who was sitting next to him. He, like the others stared up at the beautifully-covered sky. But, unlike the others, his eyes were filled with pure wonder, curiosity, and amazement.

Jamie sat watching his expression intently and she could just see the wheels in his head turning... scientific curiosity going on a rampage... theorizing how the firecrackers worked. She tilted her head and laughed, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it...

_Every time you're close I see_..._ and feel_..._**fireworks**__ between us, t'hy'la_... she 'said', putting her other hand to his cheek and caressing it lovingly.

_I find your original comparison of this phenomenon with our second kiss to be rather accurate K'diwa,_ he stated, looking at her and smiling softly.

_I'm glad you think so,_ she grinned before, once again, kissing him with passion to fill the galaxy.

*The End*

****

That's it... just an idea my muse gave me that wouldn't let me think for five days straight. If you like it, please review; if you don't well... I don't take flames, thank you very much... Any flames found will be fed to those monsters on Delta Vega or thrown into the black-hole I use for a trashcan...

But, either way, if you're reading this, thanks for at least reading my story whether or not you liked it! :D


End file.
